How the story ends
by magical.fanfiction
Summary: Natsu tries to ask Lucy out but she is too busy ready her book to understand what he's asking. How will natsu get Lucy's attention? Will he ever get to ask his question. One-shot, Nalu fluff
**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this story. I got the idea from a fan art/fan made comic**

 **So I hope you all enjoy the story, I had a fun time writing it.**

 **Summary:** Natsu tries to ask Lucy out but she is too busy ready her book to understand what he's asking. How will natsu get Lucy's attention? Will he ever get to ask his question. Based off a fan art that I saw.

Disclaimer:Fairy tail and it's characters do not belong to me

 **How the story ends**

So far the day was going great. It was a beautiful summer day, the flowers were all bloomed, everything was perfect. Everyone in Magnolia was out enjoying the weather, and having fun. But Natsu was inside his house freaking out.  
Today was the day for the young dragon slayer. Today he will finally get the courage to ask out the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia. That's if he ever decided to get out of his house.  
He's been planning this day for what seems like forever. And it's going to be perfect. Or so he hoped. He spent most of his day in his house, not wanting to leave yet. And he wondered if anyone in the guild had noticed his absence. If he saw her before he had the courage to ask her, he might do something that might ruin it. So the best bet was to wait until the perfect time.  
Finally, when it was later in the afternoon, he finally decided that he needed to leave his house. So he got himself ready, and was heading out the door.  
"Where are you going, Natsu?" Happy asked.  
"To the guild." Which wasn't a lie, he figured that she would probably be there, or at least someone there would know where she was.  
"Can I come?!" Happy asked excitedly, "I want to see Carla! Maybe I can give her a fish."  
"I'm sure she would love one." Natsu said as he patted Happy's head." Let's go, happy."  
"Aye, sir." And then they left for the guild.

On the way to the guild Natsu was walking slower than usual. And he was in deep thought.

' _what if it doesn't go well? What if she says no? She's going to say no,isn't she? Then it'll be all awkward! Maybe I should just turn back. Yea that's a good idea. Okay time to go back home'_

"Natsu where have you been?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed he was in the guild until now.

"Oh, Erza. I've been at home. I didn't realize how late it was."

Erza was going to continue but Gray talked before she could.

"Oi, flame head,where have you been?"

"Shut up, princess. I don't have time for you." Natsu hissed.

"Geez, it was just a question."Gray hissed, obviously annoyed at him.

Natsu then walked around the guild, but disappointed to see that the blonde girl he was looking for was not to be found. She's usually here at the guild. If she wasn't here then where would she be?

"Are you looking for something, Natsu." Mira asked, probably noticing that he looked lost.

He hesitated, but soon started, "oh, well,Um, do you know where Lucy is?"

"Lucy?" Mira asked, and Natsu nodded, "She was here earlier, I believe, I think she might have gone back to her apartment."

"Thanks Mira."

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are looking for Lucy?"

Natsu paused, "I uh, I just need to ask her something, that's all." He could feel the heat rushing to his checks just thinking about it.

Mira smiled, "okay Natsu. Good luck."

'Those two lovebirds." Mira smiled to herself, seeing Natsu run out of the guild looking for her.

As usual, Natsu barged into her house by going in through the window. He was expecting her to jump at him and kick him, but she wasn't there. He has never been so disappointed to not get kicked in the face. He looked around, looking in all the rooms but no sign of her.

"Where could she be?" He asked out loud.

Finally, he left her apartment and wandered the streets of Magnolia. He had no idea where she could be. So he just picked a direction and started walking in it.

' _What could she be doing? Is she okay? What if she's out with someone else right now?'_ His head once again started flooding with question, all about the same blonde.

He had no idea how long he was waking before when his nose picked up a scent.

It was a sweet smell, one that he loved so much. He would know that scent anywhere.

It was Lucy.

He picked up the pace and started walking fast, almost running to where the scent was. He ran past many people who gave him strange looks, and he began running up a grassy hill. After running up the hill he noticed a tree at the top. It was a big, beautiful tree. But he didn't notice the tree when he spotted something else.

There she was. She was sitting under the tree, at the top of a hill. reading a book. Natsu couldn't help but smile at seeing her. He slowly walked up the hill and after what seemed like forever, he got to Lucy.

He tried to form words but his mouth wouldn't seem to work. But he somehow managed to stutter out a quiet, "Hi,Lucy."

She looked up quickly, almost like she was startled to see him. She must have been really into her book that she didn't hear or see him come up. "Oh, hello Natsu." She smiled.

He turned his face, hoping that she wouldn't see the blush working its way to his face. And he sat on the grass, next to her. "What are you doing up here?" He asked, hoping that his voice didn't show how nervous he actually was.

"It's my favorite reading spot. I love coming up here to read. It's just so peaceful, and beautiful up here." Her face lit up talking about this hill.

"Have you been reading all day?"

She laughed slightly, "I guess I have. I haven't noticed how long I've been up here for. I started this book today, and I'm already almost done with it."

"You can finish it if you like." He said.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly

Natsu smiled, "go right ahead." While she was reading, he couldn't help but look at her. The way she was reading, the way she looked, it was just too beautiful not to look at. In that moment, in her book, reality didn't exist to her. It was like she was in the book.

Watching her eyes cross the pages, her eyes filled with the world that she was in right now.

After a little bit, he noticed that the sun was starting to set. And he stayed out into the sunset, and noticed all the colors in the sky. All the colors that blended together into the magnificent sunset. But Natsu just didn't know how long he could sit here and not ask her. He's been waiting to ask her for so long, he was afraid that his body might explode.

But how would he ask her? Would he mess up? What If she didn't want to? What if she said no? His head filled with the same questions that have been haunting him all day.

' _Get a hold of yourself.'_ He told himself, ' _just ask her. It'll go fine. Well, I hope.'_ So he took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Luce." He said.

"Hhm." Was all she responded with.

"Well I was wondering, I'm, well…"

' _Come on just say it'_ he thought.

"Would you like to go out sometime, with me,like on a date." His voice was shaky and he knew that his face was heating up.

"..."

"Luce?" He looked to see that she hadn't even lifted her head from her book.

"Luce?" He said louder.

"Huh?" She finally responded, "sorry, Natsu, did you say something?"

Crushed. He swore that his heart just got crushed. How could she not have heard him? It took everything he got to ask her and she didn't even hear him? What is he going to do now?

"Oh I'm…" His face was so flushed she could probably see it.

"Are you feeling alright? Your face looks all warm." She placed a hand on his forehead and he quickly grabbed it and then placed it down. His hand on hers for a second too long.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He muttered out. " I was just, uh… Wondering how your book is." He lied.

She smiled, "It's really good! It's a love story. And it's about a these people who live in a magical town, and the two characters then falls in love with each other and they go on all these adventures, but neither of them know that they are in love." she glanced down as she talked about the book. "And it's so obvious that they love each other. But they don't know it." She sighed, "it's frustrating. Like how do they not know?"

Natsu laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just sounds familiar that's all." She looked at him, "and it's funny how you get all frustrated like that?" If he didn't know better, Natsu could have sworn that she was blushing.

"Wh-what? No it's not!" She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Yes it is! You get all serious, and frustrated." He started laughing. "It's cute." He said without thinking.

"What?" She said, her cheeks getting hot. Is she wasn't blushing before, she was now.

"Oh uh, um, nothing." He muttered out, and Lucy started to giggle.

"What so funny?" He asked.

"Well I think it's funny when you get all flustered like that."

"It's not funny!" He defended himself.

"Yes it is!"

They sat there next to each other under the tree looking at the sunset. They were quite for a moment before Lucy spoke up.

"It's really beautiful." She said "the sunset."

"Yeah it is." He agreed. _'But not as beautiful as you.'_

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love."

"Wh-what?" He asked at the strange question.

"Well," she paused "like, do you think love is real. And what is love? How do you know you're in love love?"

Natsu had to think about the sudden question. "Well, it's complicated, I think" He started, and she looked at him as he spoke. "I think that love itself isn't something you can really put into words. But being in love,I think it's when no matter where you are or what you doing, there's that one person that's always on your mind. And you'd do anything for them. And even if you're at the most beautiful place in the whole world, your eyes are still on that person. Because to you, their your everything. And it's always being there for them. And them being their for you. And it's so much more then words can create."

They were silent. Letting his worked sink in. "Wow." Lucy said softly. "How do you know this?"

"Huh?"

"About love. It's almost like you know what it's like." She placed her head down, "almost as if you're in love with someone." She whispered, he wouldn't have been able to hear if it wasn't for his powerful hearing.

"Wh-what?" Natsu started to freak out, "no, no,no. Me? Love? No way?" he laughed.

"Oh okay." She said.

There was a few moments of awkward silence. Then Natsu broke the silence with a question.

"So, what do you think love is?"

"Huh? Oh I don't know."

"Well, in your book. It's about people who love each other, how do they act?"

"Well they care for eachother a lot, and they spend a lot of time with each other. They can annoy each other, and tease each other, but it's all fun. In the end, they love each other. Love." She paused, "but I haven't finished the book yet, so I guess I don't know."

Natsu scooted over more towards Lucy, and sat in front of here so that they were face to face.

"Natsu, what are yo-"

"It's beautiful."

"What?"

"The sunset, isn't it beautiful."

"Well yeah, it is." Lucy said, not knowing why he was asking.

"But everyone thinks sunsets are beautiful. But while I have been sitting here with you, I haven't been looking at the sunset."

"Well then you've been missing out on something beautiful." She whisperd.

"I've been looking at something more beautiful." He paused. "You."

They both paused, and held their breath.

"Me?" She whispered.

"Yes." He muttered out."

"Can I tell you how the story ends?" Natsu asked.

"But you haven't read the book."

"But it's obvious how it's going to end" he placed his hand carefully on her check. "Let me show you." He whispered.

Lucy couldn't form any words, so she simply nodded.

Natsu slowly, carefully placed his lips onto hers. Her hand went up to his checks, and they both pressed harder, wanting to be closer. Lucy then leaned back, and had her back up against the tree. They held onto each other like they were afraid that they would blow away in the wind of they weren't careful.

Then finally, they had to let go to breathe. And all they could hear was the ragged breaths of each eachother.

"Luce." Natsu breathed.

"Natsu."

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while." He managed to say.

"What is it."

Natsu paused, and waited a moment before answering. "I was wondering, if… You would like to go out with me." He was blushing so much he thought that he probably looked like a tomato.

He noticed that Lucy was blushing too, but that just might be the light. "Natsu." She said, "I really like you." She said.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But maybe more than just like." She confessed.

He knew what he wanted to say to her, what he had to say.

"I love you." Natsu said.

They looked into each other's eyes, filled with passion.

"I love you too." She blushed even more now.

Then Natsu leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips. "And yes." She said.

"What?"

She laughed, "yes, I'll go out with you."

They both smiled, and kissed each other more passionately.

And they walked down the hill, hand in hand, forgetting the unfinished story. But they didn't need to know the ending of that story anymore, because they knew how it was going to end.

It would end with them together.

 **The end**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed my little story!**


End file.
